Memories
by Blaack
Summary: Como iria o pequeno Damon de cinco anos reagir ao nascimento de Stefan? [Damon X Stefan]


**"** _ **A qualquer lugar que você vá eu vou estar lá para te trazer de volta. Cada segundo, cada dia até você não precisar mais de mim. Porque nesse momento você é tudo que eu tenho"**_

Damon batucou com os pés nos chão cansado de estar ali à espera, tudo naquele momento parecia tedioso para o pequeno garoto de cinco anos. Ele já havia tentado fazer de tudo para se tentar distrair daquela espera horrível mas nada parecia resultar. Inventara histórias na sua cabeça, contara os pequenos azulejos vermelho sangue da lareira que por sinal era gigante e até ouvira as histórias de aventuras do seu Tio Orion, mas nada parecia ajudar.

"O mano nunca mais nasce!" Ele resmungava pela milésima vez na noite enquanto encarava os seus sapatos negros fazendo o tio Orion rir.

"Tem calma Damon, tenho a certeza que o pequeno vai nascer em breve." Ele disse enquanto se sentava ao lado do garoto.

"Ele deveria era nascer agora! Daqui a pouco será dia e eu quero ir brincar com ele lá para fora!" Damon disse enquanto se levantava e encarava o tio com uma cara decidida.

"Sabes que o teu irmão é muito pequeno Damon, ele não vai nascer da tua altura e preparado para brincar, vais ter ainda de esperar alguns anos"

"Assim não tem piada!" Ele resmungou "Já não quero um irmão, a mãe que o deite fora!"

"Damon, isso não se diz." Orion disse enquanto pegava no pequeno ao colo. "Ele é teu irmão, e como mais velho tens sempre de cuidar dele."

"Eu?!" O pequeno disse ultrajado "A mãe que o fez, que o cuide!"

O pequeno cruzou os braços e soltou-se do colo do tio, sentando-se no sofá de novo.

"Tenho a certeza de que quando ele nascer não vais pensar dessa maneira, Damon." O tio disse enquanto remexia os cabelos negros do garoto, fazendo-o resmungar.

O garoto não disse mais nada e continuou ali observado toda a confusão que se instalara na mansão Salvatore. Criados corriam de um lado para o outro, a sua mãe estava no segundo andar com o seu pai e o seu novo irmão -que não queria nascer nem por nada deste mundo- e ele tinha de ficar ali, rodeado de família que o odiava e o apertava como se ele fosse um boneco.

Ele era Damon Salvatore, ele gostava de correr pela floresta e brincar com a terra e não estar ali á espera do seu irmão, quer dizer ele também tivera de esperar por ele durante todos aqueles meses e não foi por isso que tivera de vestir aquelas roupas horríveis que o apertavam e faziam comichão, então porque é que naquele dia tinha de ser diferente?

Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos durante algum tempo na esperança que o tempo passa-se mais rápido, pelo menos resultava durante a noite, ele fechava os olhos e quando os abria de novo o sol tinha aparecido de novo e ele já podia brincar. Será que se ele fechasse os olhos, o seu pequeno irmão iria aparecer logo? Porque ele já estava a demorar e Damon não gostava disso, nem papai, ele reclamava sempre quando alguém se atrasava então porque é que também não reclamava com com o bebé? Ele já estava meses atrasado.

"Já nasceu." A tia Narcissa apareceu na sala de estar fazendo toda a gente sorrir. "É um menino."

O pequeno Damon saltou do sofá e correu escadas a cima, ignorando o resmungo da tia Narcissa ou o enorme sorriso que crescera na face do tio Orion.

Bateu à porta do quarto dos pais e esperou alguns minutos, impaciente. Ele queria ver o seu irmão então porque demoravam tanto a abrir a porta, ele odiava esperar!

Os seus olhos encararam a porta negra fixamente e brilharam quando, pouco tempo depois o seu pai a abriu e lhe fez sinal para que ele entra-se, fechando depois a porta atrás de si. A sua mãe, estava deitada na enorme cama e segurava um embrulho nas mãos.

"Damon, querido." Ela sorriu cansada. "Vem dizer olá ao teu irmão."

O pequeno assentiu e com custo subiu para cima da cama deitando-se ao lado da mãe que cuidadosamente lhe mostrou o embrulho, fazendo-o sorrir. "Posso pegar nele?" Ele disse receoso encarando os pais.

"És demasiado pequeno para isso." O pai assegurou "Pode acontecer algum mal ao menino."

"Eu já sou crescido!" Damon resmungou fazendo o pai revirar os olhos. "Eu não quero fazer mal ao mano."

"Está tudo bem querido." A mãe assegurou passando a mão pela face do menino. "Podes pegar no teu irmão, mas tem cuidado Damon."

O pequeno assentiu e sorriu assim que a mãe lhe passou para a mão o pequeno embrulho azul, onde estava um pequeno menino.

"Olá" Damon disse quando o bebé arregalou os olhos para ele. "Eu sou o Damon, o teu irmão mais velho e vou cuidar de ti para sempre."

E ele ficara assim, durante algum tempo a encarar o pequeno embrulho deslumbrado e alheio a tudo o resto, sentia pessoas a entrar e a sair do quarto e o seu pai a falar com ele, mas ele não ligava tudo o que ele queria saber aquele momento era do seu irmão e de como os seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente para si.

"Qual será o nome dele?" A tia Samatha perguntara enquanto se chegava perto de Damon e do mais recente membro da família Salvatore examinando o bebé com alguma inveja fazendo Damon resmungar internamente. Ela estava com ciúmes porque a mãe tinha um bebé bonito e ela nem um marido tinha.

"Stefan." O pequeno disse após o silêncio perdurar na sala durante alguns segundos. Stefan seria o nome perfeito para o seu irmão, o pai queria que ele fica-se com o seu nome mas Damon não queria isso, o seu irmão teria um nome especial e Stefan seria perfeito.

"Stefan." A mãe disse docemente. "Stefan Giuseppe Salvatore, parece-me ótimo" Ela disse enquanto afagava o cabelo negro de Damon ainda deslumbrado com o pequeno embrulho que tinha nas mãos.

E naquela mesma noite, quando a lua ia alto o pequeno Damon não dormira nada e ficara toda a noite a observar o berço branco onde Stefan dormia profundamente.

Ele nunca iria deixar Stefan, nunca.


End file.
